Pleasurable Hauntings
by thriller
Summary: Someone has been haunting Lexa, but he isn't your normal haunter. Aren't those that haunt supposed to scare you? Because Lexa is not sure that the ordinary haunts pleasure you beyond your wildest dreams! ONESHOT and LEMON!


AN…Heya, this is another of my favourite couple ONESHOTS. I have decided to do three; JONDA, ROMY, and X-IETRO. I have already done JONDA, and I was day dreaming when I came up with a really good idea for an X-IETRO, enjoy and ROMY goodness shall fill your hearts tomorrow…maybe.

Summary; someone has been haunting Lexa, but he isn't your normal haunter. Aren't those that haunt supposed to scare you? Because Lexa is not sure that the ordinary ghost pleasures you beyond your wildest dreams! She is desperate to know who it is, but when she does she isn't so sure that she wanted to know, especially when the culprit is an egotistical jerk who flirts with anything that owns a set of breasts. Or at least, when she discovers him that's what she originally thinks but he soon changes her mind ;P 

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

Pleasurable Hauntings

"Did you miss me?"

I, Lexa Howlett, aka; X-23, gasped as arms rapped themselves around my waist and a voice whispered seductively in my ear. 

"I'll take that as a yes," the voice whispered and the owner began to trail butterfly kisses down my neck, smirking into the kisses as I shuddered at his touch.

I moaned as the kisses became rougher and quicker, and the hands on my waist began to stroke and circle on my bare stomach, so softly and quickly that they felt like the wind blowing on me.

But as the hands began to move up my chest, the kisses on my neck became slower and harder until finally, when the hands reached my breasts and cupped them, the mouth sucked and bit on my neck. It was only when the hands started to squeeze my breasts did I force them to stop. But as I turned around to give the owner of the hands a scolding I felt a rush of wind and there was no one there.

Three times this had happened before, and three times I had turned to face the person who kept coming to me in my dreams and pleasuring me more than anyone could imagine, but they were never there. It confused me so; always having him near me, exciting me, but never being able to know whom it was.

I paused in my thoughts, wondering who it was…the only person who could appear and disappear as quickly as I turned was Kurt…but he left a cloud of smoke and an unpleasant smell behind, and besides he wasn't the type to do those pleasurable things.

As I stood from my desk chair, not being able to finish my homework because of the distraction, I turned to my bed and nearly cried out. In fact, I would of, had the person lying on it not got up and ran to me, covering my mouth in fright that he might be discovered.

Finally deciding that I had calmed and that I wouldn't give him away the boy removed his hand, his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

"Pietro!" I gasped. Unsure of what to do next I watched him to see what he would do next, but when he did nothing I spoke again. "What the hell do you think you're doing here? If Logan smells you out then he'll kill you, and me as well." 'He loves me like a father and all, but knowing how Logan is with boys and me, he'll kill me.'

"Awww, so you do care. I'm flattered." Pietro smirked at me but I just rolled my eyes.

"In your dreams."

"Well, my dreams must be reality.

"You wish."

"Oh, look. My wish has just come true."

I scowled at him, infuriated that he had been able to make a good come back to everything I had said and turned away, but he just ran straight infront of me, so I turned and once again he followed. We carried that on for a while until he got bored 'I knew he would in the end, he always does' and ran up behind me, rapping his arms around my waist and seductively spoke in my ear.

"Why don't we stop with the games and get down to business?"

I scowled and pushed him away, but he ran back rapping his arms around me.

"Oh, come on. You know I can satisfy your pleasures, make you shiver for more."

And I finally understood, 'how could I have been so dumb!' he was my haunter, the one who had haunted my step, excited me beyond my wildest dreams 'not literally, that would be impossible.' I decided to confront him about it so I spoke to him.

"It's you, you've been the one following me and…" 'how could I admit that what he did was pleasurable? I'd never go THAT far.'

"And…" but I couldn't think of anything else to say, although I wish I had because he finished the sentence off for me; knowing what I'd been avoiding to say.

"And I've been the one pleasuring you."

I opened my mouth to object but he interrupted me, saying the one thing that made me freeze in horror:

"Don't deny it; I've seen you in your sleep. Ever wondered why you woke up with your covers pulled off you? I pulled them off, to see your reaction to the dreams I've been giving you and I know you like them."

I froze, and didn't notice as his arms unwrapped themselves. I only noticed that he had gone again when I felt a gust of wind but I did nothing; I stood, frozen to the spot thinking of what he had just told me.

VvVvVvV

I sat infront of my vanity chest scowling as Amara tried to do something to my hair, whilst Jubilee was deciding what I should wear; chucking every item of clothing I owned across my room in the process.

A party. I hate parties. And I was being forced to go to one, against my own will; boys and booze, great. 'This is gonna be so much FUN! Ha. As if.'

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. What the hell is with your wardrobe! Don't you have ANY decent clothes that you can party in? This is a major party, it's being held by Duncan and anyone who is ANYONE is invited!" Jubilee let out an exasperated sigh when she had checked my whole wardrobe and stormed off to Jean's room to borrow something…"sexy."

"So why are we allowed to go?" Amara asked when Jubilee got back, I privately agreed with her, Duncan hates mutants so why would he want them at his party, in his house?

Jubilee rolled her eyes at Amara, "look, we can go so I don't see why you care." And she held out a dark blue halter neck and mini skirt infront of me. "What do you think?"

"Let me put this as simply as possible; No." I told them both. It wasn't like I hadn't worn anything like that before, I think I did at another party I had been forced to attend. I was just not in the mood for parties and I was never going to wear something like that infront of the biggest perverted ass in the school (Duncan.)

But there is no point in trying, they both tutted at me and forced it at me; "change."

And I know I shouldn't of lost my temper but I had a killer headache, my training today had been lousy and I was forced to do something I did NOT want to do, so I lost it.

Letting my claws out, I turned to them both and stood facing them in a fighting pose and they definitely got the hint.

"Right…"

"Well, um…we'll see you after the party." And they ran from my room dropping the clothes as they did. I picked them up, and an evil thought entered my head; 'I have to admit, this isn't a bad outfit for me, but for Jean…well blue isn't her colour, so I think I'll save her from herself by just borrowing these for a while.' So I put them in my closet with the rest of my clothes and turned to face my mirror. I sat down and took out a book I had been reading and began to read it, concentrating on it so hard that I didn't hear everyone leave.

When I finally finished the book after a couple of hours I stood and pushed my chair back; facing my mirror and staring at my reflection.

I blinked. And when I looked into my mirror again I saw a very familiar figure standing behind me smirking at my reflection. Pietro rapped his arms around my waist as he had done so many times and placed his head in the crook of my neck kissing it with small, soft butterfly kisses again. The sudden contact got to me and I let out a small moan and he responded in a way I never expected; he turned me to face him and kissed me on the mouth, roughly.

I didn't stop him, I just let Pietro kiss me and when he licked my lips, signalling for them to open they did and his tongue trailed in, playing with mine. He kissed me and began to push me back against the wall and I let him, bumping softly into it. Then things started to get tenser.

His hands started to play with my stomach and then, they quickly and suddenly found their way to my breasts giving them a quick squeeze. I responded by rapping my legs around his waist my back pressed firmly into the wall and he lifted me by my bottom, squeezing it hard, smirking as I moaned into the kiss. And then he lifted me and brought me to my bed laying me down without breaking the kiss.

He made quick work of my clothes, discarding them and tossing them onto my carpet, as I did to his. We both kept kissing, neither making any objections to the others actions; normally if a boy had ran his finger along my clit I would have disembowelled him but all I did was moan when Pietro ran his finger along mine, teasing me.

Then as the kiss got more ferocious Pietro broke it and looked at me softly with a feeling expressed in his eyes that I had never seen before; devoted lust and something more…for me. And I knew he saw the same in mine.

Then he spoke for the first time since he had entered my room; "I've needed this for so long. The first time I saw you, you seemed so tempting, and I knew that I had got to have you."

I smiled at his comment, flattered, but showed him that I wasn't that easy by telling him, "well if you don't hurry up then you won't."

That hurried Pietro up, as soon as I said it his hand left my breast and stroked along my clit and then entered me causing me to gasp in surprise. He smirked again, and began to move the finger; in and out. Then he added another, causing me to groan into his actions as he moved them together and when he had added a third, hearing me moan in pleasure a second time, he finally seemed content and removed them.

But he didn't give me very much time to recover before his cock was at the entrance and without a word he pushed it in, making me gasp as he pushed his large member in. Stopping, he looked into my eyes and smiled a sweet smile which made him seem so innocent and 'I hate to think it,' and so cute.

But all that innocence left as he pulled it out and roughly pushed it back in, hearing me gasp he paused and then repeated. Pausing again he smiled at me caressing my cheek with his soft finger, then repeated and this time he started a pace.

The feeling was incredible and I moaned into the pleasure, groaning and gripping my bed sheets, biting my lip. Then I came, at the same time we came and both moaned in ecstasy at the indescribable pleasure.

He left me and rolled onto my bed lying next to me. "Wow, I wish I'd done that before, you are amazing. God your amazing." And he fell asleep, mumbling the last words so quietly that if I hadn't got enhanced hearing then I wouldn't of heard; "goodnight, Lexa." I watched him as he slept, and placed my hand on his toned chest as it rose and fell in motion with his breathing. And sleep claimed me as I lay my head on his chest, smiling softly, thinking of him and what he meant to me.

VvVvVvV

I woke the next morning and turned to face him, but saw nothing. Fear took me, scared that it was all a dream but I discovered it wasn't. Lying next to me where he had lain, was a single rose, a dark blue rose from Pietro, for me.

The End

Please review, it's very important to let me know what you think, oh, and a ROMY should be up soon but only if you REVIEW PEOPLE!


End file.
